The invention described herein was made in the course of work supported in part by Public Health Service, Grant Nos. GM44100 and GM37753 from the National Institutes of Health, General Medical Sciences.
The following microorganisms have been deposited by David A. Geller on behalf of the University of Pittsburgh of the Commonwealth System of Higher Education, Pittsburgh, Pa. 15260, USA, on Nov. 18, 1992, with and are available from the permanent collection of the American Type Culture Collection (ATCC), 12301 Parklawn Drive, Rockville, Md. 202852-1776, USA:
ATCC 75358 Human Hepatoacyte Inducible Nitric Oxide Synthase cDNA in pBluescript (pHINOS) PA1 ATCC 69126 Human Hepatocyte Inducible Nitric Oxide Synthase cDNA in pBluescript transformed in E. coli SOLR bacteria (plasmid HINOS cDNA)
The American Type Culture Collection has performed viability tests on each of the hereinbefore mentioned deposited microorganisms and has concluded on Nov. 20, 1992, that each of the hereinbefore mentioned deposited microorganisms is viable and capable of reproduction.
These deposits are available to the public upon the grant of a patent to the assignee, the University of Pittsburgh of the Commonwealth System of Higher Education, disclosing them. However, it should be understood that the availability of these deposits does not constitute a license to practice this invention in derogation of patent rights granted by governmental action.